To Make it Work
by Levicchi Ackerman
Summary: Être en couple avec votre ancien commandant lorsque vous êtes un soldat à la retraite apporte des complications, surtout quand vous ne pouvez pas communiquer avec l'autre. Mais Levi et Erwin font avec. Trad, Eruri, M, lemon.
Bonjour/Bonsoir,

Voici enfin le 3e OS sur le couple Eruri avec le lemon en dernière partie :)

Je vous conseille vivement de lire les 2 premières parties No Longer Speaking et But Talking Enough.

Je suis désolé d'avoir mis du temps à le poster, j'aurais dû le poster il y a deux semaines, mais j'ai eu des imprévus qui m'ont retardé.

 **Résumé :** Être en couple avec votre ancien commandant lorsque vous êtes un soldat à la retraite apporte des complications, surtout quand vous ne pouvez pas communiquer avec l'autre. Mais Levi et Erwin font avec.

 **Rating :** M

 **Pairing :** Eruri

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **MirryD :** Merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir que ça plaise. Oui l'auteur a écrit une magnifique histoire, je suis contente qu'il m'ait donné l'autorisation de traduire cette histoire. Quand je lui avait demandé je savais pas qu'il y avait 3 parties, l'auteur était content que je veuille traduire et m'a demandé si je voulais bien traduire les deux autres, chose que j'ai accepté avec plaisir :3 Voici la dernière partie en espérant qu'elle te plaise :)

 **CELTY :** Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu :) Quels mouchoirs :p ? Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira :)

J'espère que vous allez aimer.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Make it Work

Levi déteste aller au marché.

La plupart du temps, Erwin se rend dans un petit marché du coin près de leur maison et y achète ce dont ils ont besoin. Il n'est jamais bondé, les gens y sont chaleureux et Erwin peut trouver le chemin, même sans voir, mais une fois par semaine ou plus, l'un d'eux ou tous les deux devaient se rendre au marché du centre-ville qui est beaucoup plus grand. C'est quelque chose que Levi préférait faire seul, mais Erwin est un bâtard odieusement têtu qui insiste pour venir avec lui.

Erwin porte le panier pour être utile, mais il finit toujours par être plus un poids qu'une aide. Levi consacre l'intégralité de ces voyages avec une main sur le coude d'Erwin, tirant dans un sens ou dans l'autre, le poussant pour s'assurer qu'Erwin ne rentre dans quoique ce soit. Après quelques heures à le faire alors qu'Erwin sourit calmement, tout à fait imprudent de son bien-être, Levi souhaite renverser le panier sur la tête d'Erwin.

Levi examine un étal de fruits, à la recherche de la pièce là moins froissée et crasseuse des produits. Pendant ce temps, le commerçant bavarde sur la façon dont ses fruits sont les plus frais ou quelque chose comme ça. C'est, au moins, l'un des avantages d'avoir Erwin autour. Il peut charmer tout marchand avec qui ils

ont affaire le distrayant de prendre le chemin jusqu'à ce que Levi ait choisit quoi acheter.

Ce marchand particulier parle encore plus que le reste d'entre eux. Levi lève les yeux pour voir en quoi Erwin le distrait autant de son travail.

Et Erwin n'est pas là.

Levi scanne avec impatience la foule, puis regarde à nouveau quand il ne voit pas la tête blonde d'Erwin qui domine toutes les autres. Il doit se tenir sur la pointe des pieds pour avoir une meilleure vue, et même alors, il ne voit pas Erwin jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse un petit saut pour voir par-dessus un groupe d'hommes particulièrement grands. Enfin, il vit Erwin mélangé dans la foule à plusieurs mètres. Levi part à sa suite, ignorant les appels confus du commerçant.

Il se dépêche et se faufile à travers la foule, en utilisant sa petite taille à son avantage jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive là où il a vu Erwin. Mais alors, bien sûr, Erwin n'est plus là.

Levi étire son cou et pense à la façon dont il est en colère contre Erwin afin de bloquer le sentiment d'inquiétude qui l'habite.

C'est par hasard que Levi arrive enfin près d'Erwin. Il sort de la foule près d'une rangée de barils au bord de marché, il pense à monter sur l'un deux pour voir au-dessus de la foule. Il cherche Erwin perché sur l'un des plus petits barils. Il le voit en quelque sorte recueillit par une foule de très petits admirateurs.

"Je volais à travers une horde de titans, et tous cherchaient à m'attraper, essayant de m'avaler en entier. J'ai échappé à la mort de très près. Et l'un d'eux," Erwin fait un mouvement de hachage à son moignon de bras, "a eu le goût de mon bras ".

Les enfants éclatent dans une série d'exclamations, tandis qu'un couple de petits garçons particulièrement horribles crient, "Y avait-il beaucoup de sang ?" "Pouvez-vous voir votre os ?"

"Avez-vous eu mal ?" Demanda une petite fille les yeux écarquillés.

"Oh, ça faisait terriblement mal", dit Erwin. "Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de penser à la douleur. J'avais besoin de sauver Eren. Donc j'ai continué, passé des dizaines d'autres titans- "

Levi attrape Erwin par sa manche vide et le tire, à la grande consternation de l'auditoire de Erwin.

"Hey ! Monsieur ! Arrête ça ! M. Erwin n'a pas fini de nous raconter son histoire ".

Levi tire plus fermement. Un géant comme Erwin ne peut pas vraiment être déplacé de cette façon, mais il espère que celui-ci comprendra.

Mais un sale gosse vient au tuyau jusqu'à, "êtes-vous le Caporal Levi ?"

Levi se figea sur place. Il secoua la tête avec véhémence. Mais ça n'empêcha pas Erwin de dire : "Oui, c'est lui."

Et maintenant les gosses disent tous "woahhhh" et lui posent un million de questions sur ce que c'est de tuer des titans et s'il est vraiment l'homme le plus fort de toute l'humanité, et Levi va empoisonner la nourriture d'Erwin. Il va réorganiser tous les meubles dans leur maison sans le dire à Erwin et regarder ce qu'il se passe.

"Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, Levi ne peut malheureusement pas répondre à vos questions", dit Erwin, avec toute la politesse dont il peut faire preuve comme s'il parle à l'élite de Sina. "Il a perdu sa voix."

La jeune fille aux yeux écarquillés propose gentiment, "Ma maman me donne une tisane quand je perds ma voix."

"Merci, nous allons prendre ça en considération." Levi donne un coup sec ferme à la manche de Erwin. "Et maintenant, le Caporal Levi et moi devons y aller. Je suis terriblement désolé. C'était agréable de vous avoir tous rencontré".

Un chœur de petites voix pleurnichantes et protestantes comme Levi tire Erwin derrière lui.

* * *

Levi enfonce Erwin dès qu'ils retournent dans leur maison. Il a trouvé que le pousser est un remplacement assez décent pour ses vieilles insultes percutantes.

"Je suis désolé," dit Erwin. Il place son panier d'épicerie sur la table de la cuisine, tellement habitués à la maison qu'il sait où tout est sans le voir. "J'ai senti quelqu'un pousser contre mon bras et j'ai pensé que c'était toi. Au moment où j'ai réalisé que ce n'était pas toi, je t'avais perdue".

Levi soupire. Son soupir signifie qu'il a pardonné Erwin, mais qu'il est toujours exaspéré. Il ne sait même pas à partir de quand c'est devenu un signal ni comment Erwin le comprend, mais il le fait. Il semble que chaque jour qui passe, un nouveau signal se développe entre eux les aidant à communiquer.

"Je suis désolé. Et je suis désolé pour les enfants aussi. C'était un accident. Bien que", et Erwin sourit en direction de Levi, "tu aurais pu avoir plus de patience avec eux. Ils ne voulaient qu'entendre des histoires."

Levi soupire à nouveau. Il déteste les enfants, et Erwin le sait. Et d'ailleurs, il ne veut pas qu'Erwin raconte des histoires. Pas besoin de celui-ci pour revenir à ce moment-là. Il n'avait pas fait de cauchemars pendant des semaines, et Levi veut que ça continue.

Erwin prend les devants pour combler la distance entre eux et passe sa main sur la joue de Levi. "Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété," il murmure. Puis, il l'embrasse.

Le baiser réchauffe le corps de Levi et son cœur bat plus rapidement. Il fait chaud, et c'est doux, et c'est Erwin. Et Levi ne sait toujours pas quoi faire avec le fait qu'Erwin l'embrasse parfois, mais là, il aime vraiment.

Il leur avait fallu une semaine pour réaliser leurs sentiments pour l'autre, et c'était il y a une semaine qu'ils avaient … eu un moment. Un moment très, très intime. Depuis, les choses ont été … intime. Bien que pas aussi intime. Sauf il y a quelques jours lorsque Levi a retourné la faveur d'Erwin.

Mais il y avait eu beaucoup de baisers, et ils s'étaient souvent endormit très proche l'un de l'autre, et c'était très confus, mais aussi très agréable. Les paupières de Levi restent fermées. Au moment où Erwin s'éloigne, il a complètement oublié ce qui l'avait bouleversé.

* * *

Après le dîner, Levi lit à Erwin, comme d'habitude. Il prend un nouveau livre, un dont il n'a jamais entendu parlé avant, et retrace les mots sur la paume d'Erwin qui les répètes attentivement. Il prononce chaque mot avec respect, comme s'il parle d'un secret relayé un mot à la fois.

"Vu ... dans ... ses ... yeux ... Que … Levi, c'est une histoire d'amour ?"

Levi s'arrête. Il regarde le livre, horrifié. Il n'y a rien sur la couverture laissant entendre que ce serait une romance. Pourquoi Erwin a un roman là-dessus ?

Il survole les dernières phrases qu'ils avaient lus. Elles étaient écrites du point de vue d'un personnage féminin et l'auteur a décrit, en profondeur, l'apparence et le comportement du personnage masculin. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce soit romantique, mais maintenant qu'il le sait, c'est un peu plus difficile, il peut voir pourquoi Erwin fait.

Pourtant, le livre est décrit comme un mystère dans l'introduction. Ce n'est pas sa faute, il y a une stupide intrigue romantique secondaire.

Sur la main de Erwin, il trace les mots, "en quelque sorte." Puis il énonce, 'je vais en chercher un autre."

"Non, j'apprécie celui-ci," dit Erwin. "J'étais juste curieux. S'il te plaît, continue."

Donc Levi continue, et bien sûr, il y a une histoire d'amour qui nait entre ces deux personnages. Quand ils s'embrassent, Levi hésite, lève les yeux vers le visage d'Erwin après chaque mot pour voir s'il doit s'arrêter. Mais il n'y a rien qui le lui indique. L'expression d'Erwin est la même que d'habitude quand ils lisent ensemble.

Quand il arrête, et ferme enfin le livre, Levi marque la page et laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement, Erwin dit : "Je souhaite pouvoir voir tes yeux à nouveau."

Levi se souvient qu'il y a plus d'une semaine, lorsqu'Erwin lui avait avoué qu'il souhaitait pouvoir voir Levi au réveil, celui-ci lui avait pris la main et l'avait soulevé à son visage.

"Je m'ennuie de la couleur", explique Erwin. Il passe ses doigts sur le front de Levi et sur ses paupières.

Lorsque Erwin abaisse sa main, Levi retrace sur elle, "la couleur est ennuyeuse."

"La. . . couleur. . . est. . . ennuyeuse. . . " Erwin rit et secoue la tête. "Oh, Levi. Elle varie en fonction de ton humeur, le savais-tu ?"

Levi regarde Erwin et se demande s'il devient fou.

"Ils sont plus sombres quand tu es en colère. Je pouvais lire ton humeur par la couleur de tes yeux."

Levi ne sait pas quoi faire avec cette information. Pour une raison quelconque, il se sent aussi décontenancé que par les baisers d'Erwin.

Erwin soupire et se tient. "Je vais me coucher. Veux-tu te joindre à moi ?"

Levi se lève et suit Erwin dans sa chambre. La sienne avait pris la poussière depuis environ deux semaines maintenant.

* * *

Ils sont dans le lit d'Erwin leurs corps s'incurvant vers l'autre. Les genoux de Levi contre ceux d'Erwin, ses doigts s'enroulent ensemble près de la poitrine d'Erwin. Il fait sombre, et Levi remarque la douce respiration d'Erwin et il se sent bizarre, ses sentiments sont confus.

"Levi", chuchote Erwin. Les yeux de Levi s'ouvrent, et il écoute.

"Je suis désolé, tu dormais ?" Demande Erwin. L'une des mains de Levi va rejoindre celle d'Erwin sur le lit, et signale "non".

Donc Erwin lève la main et prend un bon coup d'œil sur le visage de Levi. Levi sourit au moment où les doigts d'Erwin atteignent ses lèvres.

"N'as-tu jamais pensé que c'est trop facile ?" Erwin repose sa main sur le matelas et Levi l'a pris dans la sienne pour faciliter leur conversation. "Cette maison, cette vie … N'as-tu jamais pensé que c'est impossible qu'une chose aussi bonne nous soit arrivée ?"

Levi serre "oui". Oui, leur vie est beaucoup trop belle pour être vraie.

"Levi ... " Erwin commence à parler. "J'ai acheté un peu d'huile sur le marché aujourd'hui. Pour chaque fois que tu es prêt, chaque fois que tu veux. S'il te plait, ne te sent pas obligé".

Levi appuie ses doigts sur les lèvres d'Erwin pour l'empêcher de parler. Puis il l'embrasse. Il enroule ses bras et ses jambes autour du corps d'Erwin et tire le grand crétin aussi près que possible. Et Levi se concentre sur la sensation du corps d'Erwin contre le sien comme il appuie son visage dans son cou. Il tient, parce que tout ça c'est trop beau pour être vrai, s'il a Erwin aussi proche, il sait que c'est vrai après tout.

* * *

La nuit suivante, ils s'embrassent avant même de se rendre dans la chambre.

C'est une nuit froide, ils restent à proximité de la chaleur même quand ils marchent dans le couloir. Quand ils atteignent leur chambre à coucher, Erwin passe un bras autour de Levi. Le calant confortablement de sorte que Levi ne le sentit pas. Alors, il l'embrasse. Sur la pointe des pieds en équilibre avec ses mains sur les épaules d'Erwin et appui légèrement ses lèvres contre celles d'Erwin. Et comme d'habitude, Erwin l'embrasse en retour.

Ils s'effondrent ensemble sur le lit, d'abord assis -leurs poitrines pressées ensembles et leurs bras enroulés autour du corps de l'autres et leur nez collés ensemble-, puis sur le côté. Erwin enroule sa jambe au-dessus de Levi et celui-ci se blottit contre sa poitrine. C'est toujours agréable, donc Levi continue de l'embrasser.

A un moment Erwin s'arrête et dit, "nous devrions nous déshabiller pour la nuit."

Levi accepte. Il comment à déboutonner la chemise d'Erwin, embrassant chaque centimètre de peau que les boutons révèlent.

"Attend, ce n'est pas ce que-" mais Erwin perd ses propres mots dans un doux rire suivi par des soupirs contenus. Il enlève ses chaussures, alors Levi le fait également, puis leurs jambes s'emmêlent ensemble.

Levi ne mit pas longtemps avant d'arriver au niveau du nombril qu'il embrassa juste au-dessus du bord de son pantalon. Il n'a pas encore exploré ce domaine. C'est doux et lisse.

"Levi", marmonne Erwin. Levi le regarde après avoir placé un dernier baiser juste à droite de son nombril.

La main d'Erwin glisse sur son épaule et plonge vers le bas à l'avant de sa chemise. Il tâtonne au cou de Levi, celui-ci mis un moment à réaliser ce qu'Erwin essayait de faire. Quand il s'en rend compte, il se redresse et se décide à déboutonner sa chemise lui-même. Il l'a jette sur le côté du lit et se recouche aux côtés d'Erwin.

"Merci", dit Erwin. L'air est froid sur sa peau nue, mais à côté d'Erwin il fait beaucoup plus chaud. "Puis-je regarder ?"

Levi serre, et Erwin commence à regarder.

Le regard d'Erwin n'est pas soumissionnaire. Parfois Levi est encore heureux qu'Erwin ait perdu la vue à cause de son regard actuel qui est mieux que tout réel regard. La main forte passe attentivement sur chaque pouce de la peau de Levi, s'attardant ici et là comme pour mémoriser la largeur exacte de la hanche de Levi ou la texture exacte de la peau de sa nuque.

Erwin défait le pantalon de Levi et le pousse vers le bas, de sorte que Levi est obligé de se tortiller pour l'enlever. Il repousse son sous-vêtement trop serré, et se retrouve nu devant Erwin.

Donc Erwin continue de chercher, tout comme l'autre soir. Il traîne sa main sur l'extérieur de la jambe de Levi, jusqu'au genou, puis la ramène jusqu'à l'intérieur. Ses doigts effleurent ses testicules et toute la longueur de son pénis.

"Levi", dit Erwin. Il repose sa main contre l'intérieur de la cuisse de Levi, rendant l'endroit agréablement chaud. "L'huile est dans le tiroir de la table de nuit."

Levi se fige. Pendant une seconde, il se sent paniquer. Il n'a jamais été avec n'importe qui depuis trop d'année pour qu'il puisse compter, et il n'avait jamais été avec un homme avant.

Mais il le fait de toute façon parce que c'est Erwin, et parce qu'il veut que ce soit lui qui le fasse.

Quand il se retourne, il voit Erwin glisser hors de son pantalon. Il est dur, lui aussi, mais les yeux de Levi sont attirés non seulement par ça, mais aussi par les jambes d'Erwin, les hanches d'Erwin, chaque pouce de lui.

Erwin sourit la minute Levi regarde, comme s'il peut en quelque sorte voir. "Mettons-nous dans le lit," dit-il. "Il fait froid."

Levi passe sous les couvertures et bouge plus pour se joindre à Erwin. Il ne peut pas résister à glisser ses doigts sur la hanche d'Erwin et de la reposer sur son cul. Avec les années d'utilisation de l'équipement tridimensionnel sa peau est ferme et musclé, et sa main ne couvre même pas une fesse, et Levi aime.

Erwin soupire au toucher et l'embrasse. "Puis-je avoir un peu d'huile ?" Il murmure contre les lèvres de Levi.

Levi se redresse et prend la main d'Erwin. Il prend la bouteille et verse un peu sur le bout de ses doigts. Puis il replonge sous les couvertures. Aux côtés d'Erwin. Il fait trop froid à l'extérieur du lit.

"Viens plus près", demande Erwin. Donc Levi avance et repose sa tête dans le creux du cou de Erwin.

Les doigts habiles d'Erwin plongent dans le trou de Levi. Il fait tourbillonner son index autour de l'entrée avant de pousser délicatement dedans. Levi halète à la sensation, plante ses ongles dans la peau d'Erwin et tente de s'empêcher de voler trop. Il n'a jamais été touché de cette manière avant. Le sentiment allume chaque nerf de son corps en feu. Il se souvient du sentiment glorieux d'être complet, et il serre le bas pour essayer d'obtenir plus de lui.

"Comment est-ce ?", Demande Erwin, comme si ça pouvait être autre que parfait quoi que ce soit. Levi répond en se rapprochant et en embrassant la clavicule d'Erwin.

Donc Erwin pousse dans un peu plus profond. Il déplace le doigt autour dans un mouvement lent et circulaire, écartant les parois de Levi. Levi plonge son visage dans l'épaule d'Erwin et repousse, cherchant désespérément à obtenir plus de friction. Erwin ne lui pas ce qu'il veut. Il continue de se déplacer lentement et régulièrement, s'assurant que Levi soi le plus détendu possible.

Lorsque Erwin est enfin satisfait, il ajoute un deuxième doigt. La sensation devient plus forte, son corps brûlant de plaisir. Il halète dans la peau d'Erwin comme celui-ci fait des mouvements de ciseaux en avant et arrière.

"Tu es tellement serré", murmure Erwin. S'il pouvait parler, Levi aurait cassé quelque chose sur lui, ou du moins lui aurait dit de se taire. Mais il ne peut pas, alors il admet simplement au toucher.

Erwin plie légèrement ses doigts, frappe Levi juste au bon endroit, et Levi jette sa tête en arrière dans un cri silencieux. Chaque sensation n'est rien en comparaison de ça. Son corps entier cri de joie réclamant le toucher d'Erwin à cet endroit.

"Juste là ?" Demande Erwin, et Levi n'a même pas la présence d'esprit de trouver un moyen de répondre à la question. Ses halètements bruyants répondent pour lui.

Erwin continue à masser l'endroit, et Levi peut le voir sourire en continuant. Ses yeux sont fermés par habitude, et son sourire est doux et paisible. Levi ne peut pas imaginer pourquoi avoir la main de quelqu'un d'autre dans le cul est si délicieux, mais la vue le fait sourire un peu en retour.

La main d'Erwin disparaît, et Levi se tortille sur son absence. Il se tortille près d'Erwin et serre ses mains sur les épaules de Erwin. Sa queue effleure celle d'Erwin, et il bouge poussant contre lui, désespéré d'obtenir un certain soulagement.

"Ohh. . . oh, Levi. " Erwin penche la tête pour embrasser le haut de la tête de Levi. "Levi...". Il respire à nouveau.

Levi entoura sa main autour de leurs deux glands et commença un lent va et vient.

"Ne t'arrête pas," chuchote Erwin. Donc Levi continue ce qu'il faisait contre lui, Erwin glisse sa main derrière Levi. Il glisse trois doigts à l'intérieur de Levi, mettant une fois de plus le corps de Levi en feu. Levi pousse plus difficile en réponse. Du liquide séminal s'échappe déjà de leurs glands comme Levi serre ses muscles autour des doigts d'Erwin. Il se sent enveloppé de plaisir, il sait à peine ce qu'il se passe, sauf qu'Erwin et de tous les côtés de lui et que c'est parfait.

Erwin finalement retire ses doigts, convaincu que Levi est assez préparé. Il repose le bout de ses doigts couverts d'huile sur le cul de Levi et lui chuchote, "Levi, j'ai besoin de plus d'huile."

Levi s'arrête de bouger. Il se redresse pour atteindre plus de Erwin pour la bouteille, et il se sent comme un trou palpitant, la mendicité pour quelque chose à remplir à nouveau.

Levi s'agenouille à côté d'Erwin. L'air extérieur en dehors des couvertures est glacial, créant la chair de poule sur sa peau. Levi frissonne comme il verse de l'huile sur ses doigts. Il abaisse la main à la bite d'Erwin et caresse, recouvrant la totalité du liquide épais. Levi prend soin de rendre son toucher doux et sucré. Il dessine de longues courses sur toute la longueur et appuie ses doigts dans la fente, massant la pointe avec son pouce. Erwin soupire et semble s'enfoncer dans le lit avec plaisir. Pour finir, Levi encercle la bite d'Erwin dans son poing et donne deux longs coups fermes.

"Ohhh... Levi..." Gémit Erwin.

Levi sourit, satisfait de ce qu'il a accompli, et replonge sous les couvertures. Il va de lui-même aussi près que possible d'Erwin frissonnant par le soudain changement de température. Erwin l'embrasse et entoure ses doigts sur le bord de l'ouverture de Levi.

"Allonge-toi pour moi, s'il te plaît," chuchote Erwin. Et Levi obéit.

Levi plie ses jambes et les propage en dehors, faisant place à Erwin agenouiller entre eux. Il se penche sur Levi et se repose sur son coude, couvrant le corps de Levi de sa chaleur et de son poids en même temps lui donne un profond et long baiser.

Quand il s'éloigne, Levi atteint pour Erwin en signe de protestation. Sa main se connecte avec la hanche de Erwin, et il tient fermement afin de dire à Erwin ce qu'il veut. Erwin répond en s'asseyant et en baissant la main pour Levi. Il se sent à travers les boules de Levi et la peau sensible derrière eux jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le trou de Levi. En utilisant sa main comme un guide, Erwin commence à se glisser à l'intérieur.

Levi haleta. Il se pousse vers le bas sur Erwin, mais celui-ci continue de se déplacer lentement. "Est-ce que tu te sens bien ?" Il demande.

Levi serre "oui", d'où il tient à la hanche de Erwin, donc Erwin continue à aller. Il pousse jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement à l'intérieur. Chaque pouce Erwin fait perdre son souffle à Levi. Il se sent plein, comme si Erwin est dans chaque part de lui. Il enroule ses jambes autour de la taille d'Erwin pour le tirer plus près et regarde Erwin soupirer et gémir.

"Levi. . . Tu es tellement beau... ".

Le commentaire fait frissonner Levi. Il tire sur la taille d'Erwin à l'aide de ses jambes, et celui-ci entend le message. Il sort un peu et glisse en avant. Il donne quelques coups expérimentaux avant d'être prêt à prendre le rythme, et même alors, ses mouvements sont lents et doux. Cependant, ils sont sûrs, et satisfaisant. Plus que satisfaisant. Levi se sent rempli et complet d'une manière qu'il n'avait jamais eu avant. Ce n'est pas érotique, c'est beau. Erwin est beau, avec sa bouche entre ouverte et ses yeux fermés ainsi que les couvertures se soulevant de ses épaules, et le sentiment d'avoir Erwin en lui est beau. Erwin se déplace lentement contre lui, et Levi ne le pousse pas à aller plus vite.

Après tout, ils ont le reste de leur vie comme ça, ensemble.

Erwin atteint avant et glisse ses doigts à travers l'estomac et la poitrine de Levi. Ses doigts effleurent les mamelons de Levi, encore sensible au froid, et Levi soupirs à la beauté du toucher. Erwin se penche en avant et place des baisers sur la clavicule de Levi, sur son épaule, passe son temps à tracer ses lèvres sur le creux de la gorge de sa gorge. Et entre chaque baiser qu'il chuchote, "Si beau... Si adorable... Tellement parfait... " Et après chaque mot, Levi se laisse détendre un peu plus dans les caresses de Erwin.

Erwin vient en premier. Il murmure : "Oh, Levi", comme un frisson le traverse. Levi se sent rempli de chaleur, Erwin se redresse et prend la bite de Levi dans sa main. Il continue poussant en lui en même temps qu'il pompe avec sa main jusqu'à la base du sexe de Levi. Les coups de main avec ses orientations menèrent Levi dans un moment de pur bonheur, et il vient partout dans les doigts d'Erwin.

Levi sent le monde revenir dans le foyer. Erwin à côté de lui, haletant. Lui aussi, est haletant, et ses halètements restent plus de temps que ceux d'Erwin. Leurs bras se frottent les uns contre les autres comme ils sentent la présence de l'autre et entendent la respiration s'émerveillant de l'autre dans ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Levi grimpe hors du lit. Il entend Erwin appeler son nom, confus, mais Erwin de réconforté quand une serviette humide est placée dans ses mains. Levi se recouche et enroule ses bras autour du cou d4Erwin comme il permet Erwin de le nettoyer.

"Ai-je tout ?" Erwin demande quand il termine. Sa voix est toujours à bout de souffle. Levi guide doucement la main à un endroit sur le ventre qu'il n'avait pas atteint. Erwin essuie et puis tourne le chiffon pour lui-même.

Une fois Erwin essuyé, Levi se rapproche de lui-même. Il enroule ses jambes entre celles d'Erwin et enfouit sa tête dans le creux entre le cou et l'épaule du blond. Erwin le serre contre lui en réponse, emmêlant son bras autour du dos et de la tenue de Levi.

"Était-ce bon ?" Demande Erwin. Et Levi rirait, s'il le pouvait, parce que bon n'est pas suffisant pour le décrire.

Levi ne veut pas bouger pour serrer la main d'Erwin, donc il répond avec ses lèvres à la place. Il embrasse Erwin dans le cou et les épaules et l'endroit où ils se rencontrent, et Erwin est satisfait.

"Je suis heureux", dit-il. "Merci, Levi. Je te remercie. " Levi lui donne un autre baiser pour lui montrer qu'il est bienvenu, à n'importe quel moment, puis ferme les yeux pour s'endormir.

"Levi. . . "Chuchote Erwin. "Je suis. . . c'est parfait. Tu es parfait. "

Levi garde la tête dans le creux du cou d'Erwin et l'a secoué, sachant qu'Erwin sentirait le mouvement. Non, il veut dire qu'il est loin d'être parfait.

"Non, tu l'es", dit Erwin. "C'est plus que je ne le mérite."

Levi ne sait pas comment réagir, alors il attend de voir si Erwin dira plus. Contre son dos, la main d'Erwin a lentement commencé à se déplacer vers le bas.

"Donc, beaucoup plus que je ne mérite," dit-il encore, presque inaudible.

Levi se souvient de la nuit d'avant, ce qu'Erwin avait dit à propos que c'est trop beau pour être vrai. Il a un point. Tout ça, leur maison, leur amour et la belle petite vie qu'ils vivent, tout ça est plus que ce qu'ils n'auraient jamais imaginés pour eux-mêmes.

Et ce serait mentir si Levi prétendait que ça ne l'effrayait pas. Qu'il n'a jamais imaginé les alliés de l'ancien roi abattre leur porte, ou les titans réapparaître, ou que quelque chose arrive à Erwin...

Levi n'aime pas dire les choses carrément, il préfère les actions qui parlent d'elles-mêmes. Mais il pense qu'Erwin a besoin (et peut-être qu'il en a besoin, aussi).

Avec l'index de la main droite de Levi, il trace des mots sur la poitrine nue d'Erwin. Comme il le fait, Erwin prononce chaque mot, en répétant le message à Levi.

"C'est... pas... plus... que... tu... mérites." Et puis, "Je... t'aime... "

Erwin embrasse Levi et murmure, "Je t'aime aussi." Ils s'endorment recroquevillés l'un contre l'autre, le contenu et pacifique.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini.

J'ai terminé de traduire ces 3 OS, et j'en suis fière :)

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

Bye.


End file.
